


Want for nothing

by Tashilover



Series: To have to hold [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas had no plans to get married.</p><p> </p><p>Timestamp to 'Penquins, Gibbons and Swans.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want for nothing

In reality, Douglas had no plans of getting married anytime soon. After three divorces, he was tired of it all. He was willing to date, fool around, even grow old(er) with someone, but marriage? He was done with it.

Finding himself in a relationship with a werewolf was quite the surprise.

Yes, he did it to save Martin. Martin may be a clot, but he didn't derserve to be banished simply because he revealed himself to the wrong person. Yet at the same time, Douglas wondered, more than once, if he made the right decision. If what he did was right.

Sometimes he thought it wouldn't be so bad, being bound to Martin. Martin was young, yes, but his company was enjoyable at least. He was a clean person, willing to scrub the tub and wash the dishes. Besides having the whole, mating-for-life rule hang above their heads, Martin overall was fun to have around.

This morning, Douglas woke up to the sight of a wolf's snout directly in his face.

He managed to keep the shocked yell in his throat, jerking upwards and away in a startled manner. He nearly grabbed the lamp next to him to bash the creature's face in when he remembered.

Oh yeah, Martin. Werewolf. Right.

Douglas wondered if Martin knew he changed in his sleep. He wasn't a wolf when he went to bed last night, that was for damn sure.

Slowly, Douglas set down the lamp and pushed himself out of his bed, grimacing lightly at the cold air. What he would have liked to do was turn over and go back to sleep, but not with a two hundred pound animal next to him.

He quietly walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Douglas scrubbed a hand over his face. It was too early in the morning to be surprised.

He quickly went through his morning routines, reminding himself there was another person living in the house. He can't hog the bathroom anymore. After a quick shave, Douglas took off his clothes to take a short shower.

He paused when he caught sight of the scar in the mirror.

Douglas knew the great significance of the scar. He has seen the way Martin looked at it lovingly, occasionally touching it when he thought Douglas was asleep. Douglas supposed he should wear the scar with pride, look upon with affection.

He hated it.

It felt like he was branded, like he was  _owned._ He knew that wasn't the case, and yet he couldn't help feeling that way. The biggest 'scar' Douglas had on his body were his stretch marks, obtained when he went from being a nerdy, 5'4 boy to a 6'1 man within a matter of months. All his other scars were little, superficial marks and most of them have faded over time.

Douglas touched the marked flesh, the skin rubbery and thin under his finger. It looked awful.

There was nothing he could do about it. With a dismissive huff, he dropped his arm, stripped the rest of his clothes and went into the shower.

When he emerged fully dressed fifteen minutes later, Martin was still in bed. He was no longer a wolf- thank goodness. Douglas did not care for vaccuming dog hair off his bed. Instead, Martin was spread out, his arms and legs everywhere.

He also had the tiniest of  _smiles_  on his face. If Douglas didn't know any better, he would say Martin was  _content_.

Of course, why wouldn't he be? Douglas has seen Martin's attic flat, seen the house and the students he lived with. It was decent living conditions, depite everything was the size of a shoebox. At least in Douglas' home, Martin never had to worry about banging elbows everytime he turned around.

On some level, Douglas didn't mind having Martin around. Douglas spent most of his life with someone in his bed, he was used to the feel of a warm body next to him. It was nice to come home to someone, to cook for someone.

On the other hand, the person Douglas always came home to was a woman, his wife. Not... his coworker. It was weird.

Instead of spreading himself on top of his spouse, gently coaxing him awake with kisses and ticking touches, Douglas reached down and lightly tapped Martin's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Wake up," he said. "We're flying today."

Martin blinked sleepily. "Mmm... oh, right. Did you shower already?"

Why did he bother asking that when Douglas knew he could smell the soap off him? "Yes."

Martin stretched his arms above his head. "I hope you saved enough hot water for me."

It was all so very domestic, so familiar and warm. Douglas tried to ignore the way Martin sleepily walked into the bathroom, his hair mussed and cheeks pink.

Douglas trudged downstairs, hearing the sound of the shower turn on behind him. Martin enjoyed taking long showers, now that he didn't have to worry about sharing hot water with four other people. He probably won't emerged until Douglas was ready to dig into his own plate of breakfast.

With the thought of eggs and ham, Douglas entered the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, drinking out of Martin's favorite coffee mug, was a man.

Douglas stiffened, thought wildly that his house was broken into by a homeless man who wanted tea. Except the front door had not been forced opened, nor had the back. The man definitely looked homeless, with a scraggy bear, dirty clothes and the smell of mud wafting off him. He was also an older gent, a few years older than Douglas himself perhaps.

Without looking up from his mug, the man said, "Come sit down with me, Douglas Richardson."

The man's voice was rough and unused. Instead of protesting or calling the police, Douglas sat himself down in front of this smelly old man. Curiosity was really going to get him killed one day.

The man lifted his head up. His irises of his eyes were gold. "Do you know who I am?"

 _A werewolf_  was the first thing to pop into Douglas' head. But on further examination, the features of the man were familiar. The same thick, broad nose, the same high shaped cheeks. It couldn't be. "You're Martin's father."

The man nodded and Douglas felt his breath catch. "I'm Richard," he said. "And you're Martin's mate."

Two days after the bite was given, Martin had pulled Douglas aside to tell him the real story of his father, that there was a great possibility Crieff Sr. was living somewhere in the woods, hunting rabbits and avoiding all human contact.

Martin seemed to understand but the tale left Douglas baffled. He chalked it up to werewolf customs he may never come to understand.

Richard took a sip of coffee and nearly groaned. "Oh, that's good stuff right there. I've missed this."

"You're drinking Martin's coffee brand," Douglas said, unsure what to do next. "He couldn't afford anything better before he came to live with me, but he refuses to throw the old can out."

"Are you saying I enjoy cheap coffee?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Richard gave him a grin that was mostly teeth. It reminded Douglas greatly of Caitlin. "Do you know why I'm here, Douglas?"

"Because of me."

It wasn't a question. Douglas got the bite less than three weeks ago. It was not a coincidence Martin's father would suddenly come out of self-banishment for the sake of crappy coffee.

Richard nodded. "I wanted to meet my last child's mate. To see who you are."

Douglas resisted the urge to twirl on the spot. "Oh? And?"

Richard's eyes roamed over Douglas' body, taking in every wrinkle, every hair. Not even Caitlin had ever looked at Douglas like this, with a predatory look in her eyes. It put Douglas' nerves on edge.

Richard blinked out of his assestment. "You're too old," he said bluntly. "Even with the bite, you won't be able to keep up with him. You should have refused him."

Anger rose up in Douglas. He kept in rein, not wishing to have an argument with... well, his  _father-in-law_. But if there was one thing Douglas hated it was ignorance, especially when it came to matters of his own business. "If I refused, he would have been banished."

"Probably for the best. He would have found a mate in the woods, eventually. Focus on making a few cubs instead of that damn flying obsession he has-"

Finally, Douglas snapped. He pushed himself out of his chair, slamming his fist down on the table. "Anyone who knows Martin knows how much flying means to him. How dare you come into my home, univited, and spew ugly assumptions about  _my_  mate? Get out of my home you pathetic old beast before you shed any more hair on my floors."

Richard wiped at his mouth. He stood up.

He suddenly  _smiled_ , the laugh lines around his eyes crinkling like Father Christmas. "Thank you, Douglas," he said fondly. "Caitlin told me you were not in love with my son, but at least I now know you do truely care for him."

Douglas gaped. With mouth still opened, he watch as Richard crouched and shifted into a large grey wolf. The wolf trotted to the back door and with his giant paw, turned the handle.

"Wait," Douglas cried out. "Martin is upstairs, why-"

He wasn't given a chance to finish. Richard slipped out the door, into the garden. He jumped the fence and disappeared.

A few mintues later after the floor been swept and the coffee cups washed, Martin came downstairs. He paused at the kitchen entrance, sniffing the air. "That's strange. It kind of smells like my dad was in here."

Though it was all in his head, Douglas could feel the scar burning. He was unsure if he should tell Martin his dad was here. Unsure if the conversation they had meant anything.

Martin's eyebrows raised suddenly as Douglas crowded into his personal space, leaning down and stealing a kiss from him.

Because this was a marriage of convenience, so to speak, Martin never instigated kisses. Beyond the occasional affectionate caress, Martin kept his hands to himself and reveled in any touches Douglas bestowed upon him.

By the time Douglas pulled back, Martin was blissed out. "Mmm... what was that for?"

Douglas pulled him close. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're here."


End file.
